sonic the hedgehog Metamorphosis
by hollie the hedgehog
Summary: its a big change in the sonic world finding friends Hollie the hedgehog  made by me .sonic conquers his fears and finds true love. this can also be seen in a different point of veiw called called "angel's story" please enjoy. first fanfiction so no fuming


The meeting.

The sun was gleaming upon riverside meadow, with a slight breeze in the air mixed with warmth. It was an ordinary day, rouge looking for treasure, knuckles with the master emerald. As the wind blew a blue streak ran through the meadow followed by a pink one, Amy was chasing sonic again, they had been running for ages, a sweat was coming across Sonics forehead, "I got to rest for the first time" he thought. He was stopped by a pink cherry blossom tree and jumped into the canopy of leaves to protect him from the death hug of Amy.

He began panting quietly and sat down on the branch he put his hand on the branch beside him and felt something that wasn't hard or rough like the tree he looked across at his hand to see a glove leading up to a blue hedgehog with a sparkle in her eyes, her blue skirt hanging gracefully upon her tail, sonic was about to ask who she was but was quiet for a hand coming across his mouth. "don't talk or move" she warned he looked at her emerald eyes and then looked down to see Amy below the tree he pulled up his legs, she followed his gaze and saw Amy, but was distracted by a sound she gasped, sonic took his gaze away from Amy to see on the other side a confused brown hedgehog looking around. The girl finally took away her hand as she saw the two hedgehogs leaving.

Sonic panted and looked at the girl smiling at him "sorry I covered your mouth but I couldn't risk being found". Sonic laughed "I know how you feel, m-my names sonic" the girl hedgehog smiled at Sonics nerves. "I'm Hollie" she jumped out of the tree and landed on all fours but with one hand in the air, she giggled at sonic up in the tree "you coming down sonic". Sonic jumped down and landed in front of Hollie "thank you for helping me " he said with a smile and a thumbs up. "It's what I do" she smiled.

Sonic liked how she acted how she was always happy and helping people. "Do you want to go jogging sometime?" sonic asked knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up with him. A smile cracked across her face with the sun gleaming against her eyes sonic looked at her blue skirt and top, her blue trainers and her golden heart necklace, " why jog when you can run" she shouted as she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could, sonic was surprised at her action and that she was nearly as fast at him, they ran across the meadow living behind them a blue stream of light, sonic looked over at Hollie to see her smiling at him, she skidded to a stop that made sonic stop but he skidded at least five metres he hadn't quite mastered the stopping like Hollie had. He looked back at Hollie to see her gracing smile had gone she looked around nervously, "what's wrong" sonic asked running back to Hollie. She looked behind her, her eyes widened in shock as a brown hedgehog came on the horizon; she grabbed Sonics hand and ran into the trees. Hollie knew where she was going, her special place where only she and her best friend angel knew about. She ran through the bushes and dodging the trees heading deep into the forest, dragging sonic along with her, he hadn't quite figured her out the way that she works but he knew that she could change in an instant scared by a single thing.

They ran for five minutes, sonic was enjoying the hedgehog that he could run with even though they had only met he wanted to get to know her. They finally came to a clearing with a lake in the middle; it was breathtaking, the willow trees drooping in the lake from the lily pads. "Ahhh just what I need" Hollie sighed as she took off her shoes and clothes to reveal a black bathing suit, Hollie ran in and dived head first. "Sonic, aren't you going to come in" Hollie asked walking out of the water, sonic shuck his head knowing he couldn't swim. "Come on sonic ill protect you" Hollie flirted as she stood with her arm out over to sonic. Sonic took a look at the water and back at Hollie smiling, he couldn't resist her smile.

Hollie smiled even more as sonic took off his shoes and socks and put his toe in the water, suddenly a black wet cat popped her head out of the water "hi there" the cat shouted the sudden fright made sonic scream high pitched. Hollie looked at the cat, bursting into a fit of laughter Hollie said "angel I thought I told you to stop doing that!" "But it's so funny" she laughed standing up. "Anyway, angel I thought you were on a date" Hollie asked calming down "I am" she replied twisting the water out of her black hair. Hollie looked around confused, "then where is he" Hollie asked. "Behind that tree" angel pointed to a willow tree. At that point sonic had calmed down from the fright, looking at Hollie and the wet black cat named angel he didn't realise shadow step from behind the tree, and made sonic scream again by whispering "hey faker" in Sonics ear, Hollie burst out in laughter again , sonic smiled as well. Sonic ran up and tackled laughing Hollie into the water, he held Hollie by the waist, looking under the water into Hollies smile and her emerald eyes, when they returned to the surface looking into each other's eyes, Hollies smile dropped. Angel was watching this moment and she suggested "who wants to play tag". Shadow ran into the water to stand next to angel hugging her waist, Hollie looked away from sonic blushing sonic got off of Hollie and stood up holding out his hand to help her up while angel and shadow ran about playing tag, while Hollie and sonic stood in the shallows talking.

"so you've been here for two months, why haven't I met you before?"Sonic asked. Hollie looked at the water and smiled "every morning I wake up at six go for a run, meet angel and then go for dinner then come here." Sonic looked back at Hollie, he smiled looking at her eyes. He then stared at angel and shadow playing about in the water, Hollie looked at sonic with happiness in his eyes but you could tell he wanted to swim about. Hollie took his hands underneath the clear lake water and pulled him into deeper water. Sonic stared at the water knowing it was getting deeper he looked at Hollies face, he knew if anything happened she would help him. She helped him swim about laughing and joking around with angel and shadow playing tag upon hours and hours.

Once the sun began to set shadow and angel retreated home "see you later Hollie" angel shouted as she walked away with shadow holding her back, deep into the forest leading into town. Sonic got out of the water to the towel angel had left. He thought that Hollie followed him but he turned around to see Hollie on the sand looking above the trees into the moon. Sonic walked over to her and sat next to her, looking at her illuminated face, "aren't you going to go home" sonic asked, Hollie shook her head " I want to stay here a bit longer" she whispered . sonic looked at Hollie, she was shivering, he put the towel around her and put his hands into his lap.

As the minuets passed sonic sighed "aren't you cold" he asked. Hollie looked at him and nodded he lifted her up like a bride and gently put her under the tree she smiled at sonic. "I had a really nice time today" sonic smiled at the illumed face of Hollie "me two, I've never had so much fun with well a boy before". She blushed and looked at the moon. She started to feel sleepy, her eye lids began to drift together. She was shivering cold, the towel wasn't providing much warmth, sonic saw this and hugged her to give off his warmth, Hollie was surprised but she hugged back, she fell asleep into Sonics warm chest. "I'm really starting to like her" sonic thought.

Love can solve everything.

The sky was graced by the sun warming up the two blue hedgehogs, hugging each other under the lone willow tree. Sonic was woke up with a slight rustling in the bushes in front of him, suddenly angel jumped out of the tree "hey sleepy head" she shouted in laughter, sonic screamed again but this time in a more Manley tone. He now saw how she really looked, a black cat with a pink shoulder top and a black skirt she held her hands upon her hips. "What now" sonic asked. Being a bit moody since he had just been scared again. "I left my towel last night, ahh there it is" she smiled picking up the towel revealing sonic hugging Hollie. "Oh" she gasped surprised. Sonic now blushed and tried to wake Hollie up. "Umm what time is it" Hollie muttered thinking that last night was a dream. She opened her eyes to reveal Sonics smiling face "hey you're up" angel laughed. Hollie looked around to see Sonics arms around her she blushed at this sight. Sonic knew why and took his arms back, Hollie yawned. She put on her clothes and looked at her watch, "oh no I'm late" she squeaked. She ran off into the forest with a bolt of blue light. "What is she late for" sonic wondered out loud. "How should I know" angel laughed taking out her phone playing on it walking away, leaving sonic under the tree thinking what just happened.

Angel rang Hollie an hour later to ask what happened "sorry angel but I kind of promised a friend I would meet them by the river" Hollie said on the other end of the phone panting from running. "oooh a friend, looks like I'm not the only one with a boyfriend" angel teased "no nothing like that, anyway I kind of do like sonic" Hollie blushed. " anyway I need to talk to you can you meet me at the blue dragon for dinner I need to tell you something" angel said happily. "sure see you there" Hollie laughed.

Hollie was running through the forest but was stopped by a pink hedgehog hanging upside down from a tree. "SONIC" they shouted. Hollie stopped with a shriek from her trainers. The girls eyes widened in shock she misstated Hollie as sonic knowing they travel so fast in blue light. "I'm sorry it's just I've been waiting all morning for sonic to show up and save me" she smiled coming down from the tree. Amy knew Hollie from a café they got talking and became good friends but Hollie felt guilty since that sonic was with her this morning, her thoughts lost track as Amy giggled and skipped off chanting "I've got a date with sonic", Hollie thought about it to see if it was true, she felt jealous but kept on running to the river.

Truth hurts.

Hollie ran in a blue stream of light to the river to see a little fox . "hey tails" she shouted panting, "oh hey , Hollie" he smiled turning around, Hollie had met tails a few weeks ago they had become quite good friends liking science, they worked on things together. "did you know that-" Hollie was cut off by tails giggling, "that Amy is hanging from a tree, yeah I passed her on the way here, if you haven't noticed she has a thing for my friend sonic". Hollie looked around surprised not that Amy liked sonic she knew since the tree incident. "Wait you know sonic"? Hollie asked. Tails looked at her and nodded "he is like a big brother to me" he laughed. Tails looked alarmed and went into his pocket revealing a vibrating phone, tails answered it and spoke, and he then put it back in his pocket. "Sorry Hollie I've got to run bye!" tails shouted as he ran to the town. Hollie then looked at the river and ran to the town, to meet angel at the blue dragon restaurant.

The blue dragon restaurant was a big building in the middle of the town, it sold Chinese oriental food: Hollies favourite. She ran inside and saw angel waiting at a table, her head looking down, "hey angel, what's wrong" Hollie asked sitting down. Angels face lit up in surprise "oh you're here" she laughed. "What did you want to tell me?" Hollie asked "tell you in a minuet lets eat. They ordered and ate, Hollie really wanted to see what angel wanted to say, "What did you want to say" Hollie asked. "Well you know that I and shadow have been dating for a while now" Hollie nodded "well he asked me to move in with him" angel confessed giving a awkward silence. "I'm ok with it" Hollie laughed. "I know that you wouldn't – wait what" angel continued. "I'm ok with it move in with shadow" Hollie smiled pushing her happiness outwards to hide her sadness of her best friend moving out. She acted happy to support her friend. Angel left to go somewhere else. Hollie was now sad knowing her friend moving out, sonic on a date with Amy and tails cancelled on her- her day was cumbering apart. She looked around the restaurant to see Amy crying at a table by herself.

Hollie walked over to Amy crying, Hollie put her hand on Amy's shoulder, Amy looked up in hoping it was sonic but took one glance at Hollie and looked away. "Are you ok" Hollie asked. Kneeling down to Amy's level. "Yeah I'm fine; it's just … sonic stood me up" Amy sniffed, wiping Amy her tears. Hollies eyes lit up inside liking that sonic isn't on a date with Amy but also mad that he stood up her friend. "You don't need him Amy" Hollie reassured her. "Yes I do, whenever I get kidnapped he is always there to save me" she sobbed. Hollie thought of an idea, "Amy I promise whenever you get captured I'll always be there to help you" Hollie smiled trying to give her some of it. "Yeah your right I don't need s-s-s-s-SONIC" she cried as she ran out of the restaurant. Hollie was knelt there as she thought how maybe that made it worse. Hollie sighed, her day just got worse; she was now feeling guilty that she just made Amy cry. Hollie needed to be alone.

The leaving of the locket.

Hollie ran to Spirit lake where she had memories of the night before. She took a deep sigh and sat down. A rustle came from the bushes behind her Hollie stared at the bushes thinking that someone was there, she thought nothing of it and turned back around to see two ruby eyes staring at her. Hollie screamed in fright, making herself shoot back a bit she noticed it was shadow, "angel was right that is funny" he laughed. Hollie would usually laugh but kept a straight face. "Sorry for that" shadow said with some laughter in his voice, shadow looked at Hollies sad face, "hey what's wrong" he thought out loud. "The fact that my day has been total rubbish" she sobbed. "It started off god but went downhill". Shadow thought for a moment he sat down next to sobbing Hollie. "Look Hollie I'm not the best, well, you know but I'm sure your day wasn't that bad." Shadow reassured. Hollie nodded "it started off good I woke up next to sonic, then I went to see tails he bailed on me then Amy had a date with sonic and then … never mind" Hollie cried remembering angel moving out. Shadow looked at Hollie burying her head in her hands. "Hollie I know this wont probably help but I think sonic really like you". Hollie looked up snifferling with a smile on her face "you think" now speaking with a happier tone her voice. She lunged on shadow hugging him, shadow hated this moment. "oh shadow you just made my day". Shadows face grew in pain he didn't like hugs that much only from Angel. "ok Hollie you can get off now" he choked. "Sorry shadow" she laughed getting away from him giving him some space . Shadow was just about say something but Hollie covered his mouth with her hand, she noticed a strange mechanical contraption going into the lake she gasped and grabbed shadow taking him into the shade of the tree. She looked across into the hand of the robot to see unconscious Amy. Hollie controlled herself not to lunge out and try and save her. A flash back occurred in her mind "Amy I promise whenever you get captured I'll always be there to help you" she thought –she needed to save Amy. She stared at the air bubbles rising from the lake. "I'll go get sonic CHAOS-"shadow stopped. Hollie stopped him " I have to do this shadow I have to save her" "Are you crazy" he shouted grabbing her hand after she tried to leave. "that's egg man he won't stop until someone is hurt or dead". Hollie shrugged his hand off and said "I need to do this". Shadow noticed a tear in her eye. "I'm coming with you, angel would never forgive me if you went without any help" shadow demanded. Hollie smiled and took off her necklace. "Why are you doing that" he asked curious as Hollie took off her lovely gold necklace and put it on a rock. "Angel comes by this place a lot if I don't come back, she will get the message." Shadow nodded in agreement Hollie did likewise, she smirked and ran into the lake, shadow running after her. Hollie took a deep breath and dived "how there was an evil head quarters in Spirit Lake where they played and had fun" Hollie thought.

They swam deep into the lake, Hollie began to get light headed. She felt shadows arms around her shoulders, suddenly the lake had changed to a metal dome. "you could off done that before" Hollie laughed. Sitting on the floor with a pool of water. Shadow laughed to and helped her up. "come on we've got to find Amy.

Metamorphosis

They wondered the halls in search of Amy. Hollie was running at top speed with shadow following close behind. Unexpectedly a loud cackle echoed through the corridors. "Ahhh sonic I knew you would show up for your – uh wait your not sonic." The voice boomed as Hollie came to a stop. "Duh nothing gets past you, eagle eye." Hollie laughed "but I am here to save Amy" she continued with a smirk. "Listen egg man all we want is Amy no one needs to get hurt" shadow shouted around him. "Ahhh but people need to get hurt, I used to just want Amy for bait for sonic to show up, but over the years I've used her like a guinea pig for my experiments if you would pardon the pun. But now I've found out there are two high speed hedge rats I guess I can experiment on you two." He cackled. "You will have a task trying to catch me" Hollie smiled starting running again. A red light flashed with an alarm crying, the robots flooded out of each wall, Hollie kept on running dodging the lasers from the robots as she ran shadow doing the same. Until the halls were over flowing with robots leaving shadow and Hollie no choice, but to split up, Hollie finds Amy while shadow fought them off. "Find Amy I'll fight them off" shadow called. Hollie nodded and ran off following feelings of direction. She went round several bends and three flights of stairs with egg man shouting robots to her locations along the way. She got burnt once or twice. Leaving scorched marks on her blue wet clothes. She even fell over a couple of times. She finally stopped being out of breath and heard quiet crying. Hollies ears perked up and followed the sound to a metal bolted door "boy how does sonic do this" she thought. She began to kick the doors fast balancing on one leg, she fell to her knees exhausted out of nowhere she felt two hands over her shoulders, she yelped up in shock. It was shadow. "As I told angel, DON'T DO THAT" she laughed with a hint of annoyance. "You having trouble" he asked with a cheeky grin. "A bit, I can't get the door down and I'm curtain she's behind here." She said looking at the door. "You should of said" shadow stated before shouting "chaos blast". With a gust of smoke the door was down.

"Thanks shadow" Hollie laughed standing with an attitude like stance with her arms folded. She stood there to reveal Amy in a metal bar cage crying on her knees. "AMY" Hollie shouted, Amy looked up to see Hollie standing there with shadow. Amy stood up happy to see Hollie "I told you I would save you Amy" Hollie smiled hugging her friend through the bars. Hollie looked around Amy's prison to see it was a dark dome room with only a couple of lights around Amy's cage. With only two doors, one still sealed. Amy began to cry again "what's wrong Amy" Hollie asked. "Nothing, it's just no one's ever saved me except sonic. Hollie smiled trying to cheer her up.

All of a sudden an explosion happened at the second door as the smoke cleared there stood angel and sonic. "We could have knocked" angel giggled. "Yeah I didn't think about that" sonic laughed back. Sonic looked around the room, his gaze met Hollies. "Hollie" sonic shouted in happiness, sonic raced over to the cage "what are you doing here?" he laughed in happiness. "I'm here to save Amy" she smiled clearly happy to see sonic. Angel ran over to shadow shouting "you're alive!" Hollie looked at her with a weird look "we thought you were dead, we found your necklace" angel continued taking out a golden heart necklace. She turned around and smiled at shadow her purple eyes looking into his red ones. They leaned into each other linking their lips, shadow started to hug angel in their deep kiss. Hollie looked back at sonic with a smile on his face. Amy saw this moment and started to shout "HELLO STILL LOCKED UP HERE". Sonic looked at Amy snapping out of his trance in hollies emerald orbs of eyes. Hollie giggled noticing. Sonic kicked open the cage to unleash his fan girl. Amy jumped out and gave him a 'death hug' but sonic looked at Hollie the whole time, he was trying to get Amy off. "Oh sonikku I knew you would come, never let me leave your side" Amy cried not resisting Sonics attempt to get her off of him. Hollies eyes widened with jealousy, sonic didn't respond to Amy's request. Hollie started to cry she didn't want sonic to see so she started to walk away into the corridor, sonic finally got Amy to take the message, and he made her sit on the floor, to see sonic running after Hollie. Sonic grabbed Hollies hand and turned her around to see her crying. "What are you doing?"She cried wiping a tear from her eye. "Hollie I know I've only known you for a short time but I really like you" confessed blushing. A smile came across Hollies face. Sonic ran his fingers across her cheek drying her tears. "Sonic I feel the same way" Hollie returned the confession. She stared into the eyes she has desired to look in all day. She took Sonics other hand and held it. She leaned in close to sonic; she couldn't believe this was happening, a hero like sonic actually liking a girl like her, even though they share the same skill. She kissed sonic lightly on the cheek. Sonic took back his hand and felt the kiss on his cheek, he looked at Hollie blushing. "No I was thinking more about." He whispered as he pulled her in closer by her waist, Hollie giggled and leaned in again kissing this time on the lips. Feelings unearthed in Sonic, he never kissed anyone like this before, as he deepened the kiss, Hollie put her arms around his neck. They finally broke apart and Hollie hugged sonic, "let's go" Hollie whispered .sonic smirked and grabbed her hand shouting back at everyone "come on let's go". Amy followed them moping and shadow and angel did the same as Hollie and sonic: holding hands all the way out. When they got to the main entrance shadow teleported everybody out. The metal dome turned into Spirit Lake.

Sonic looked at Hollie, she stared back and they hugged for at least two minutes. Amy stood there watching her prince in blue fur hug and kiss another girl. Out of nowhere a brown hedgehog appeared, Hollie whispered "oh dear" into sonic ear. "What?" sonic asked turning around to see a brown hedgehog with green trainers on, "I heard Hollie was here" he said jumping up and down. He looked around the lake to see Hollie hugging sonic. "Oh" he moped looking down to the floor, "I should just go" he suggested, but he stopped as his eyes met Amy's "hey I'm josh" he blushed, "I'm Amy" she giggled. Everyone stared at the two hedgehogs. Angel broke the silence by saying "ugh lets go home".

They all walked to Hollies house where they watched TV, sonic hugging Hollie and shadow hugging angel. "Sonic I was thinking that maybe you would like to move into the spare room. I mean angel is moving out an" Hollie asked but was cut off by sonic pressing his lips onto hers. Sonic separated and said "I would love to" Hollie smiled as she was wrapped up in Sonics arms, as it got later shadow and angel went up stairs and moved all of angels stuff to his house with chaos control, "does he use that all the time?" Hollie asked laughing a bit sonic nodded. Hollie and sonic were still coiled on the couch. They watched some race shows shouting at the TV "I can run faster than that!"

As the sun was about to set, sonic had a thought "hey I want to show you something" he admitted looking at the blue hedgehog on the couch. "Ok" she laughed. Before she got up she was already out the door in Sonics arms. When she realised she put her arms around Sonics neck, loving how she was being held, she pulled herself up and kissed his cheek. Sonic smiled and held her tighter knowing he didn't want her taken away, but she was too powerful to be taken, she was a fighter.

They finally came to a clearing; fire flies were illuminating the tree in the middle, the pink cherry blossom tree blowing in the wind, Hollie gasped in the beauty of this place. "I knew you'd like it" sonic blushed, "like it, I l-l-love it" Hollie muttered. Sonic took her hand and walked towards the tree. They lay down at the roots. Hugging each other until the moon shone. Sonic could feel Hollie shivering. He took off her gloves to reveal dainty fingers, he closed his around hers insulating her hands, she blushed that sonic was so kind.

Hours passed and the two returned home linking their fingers walking through the forest in pitch black with only their emerald eyes as lights. Hollie was looking for a little fun, "race ya "she taunted. Sonic laughed at her contest "it's on, you forget who you're talking to" he laughed sticking his thumb up. Hollie smiled and sped off to her house with a trail of blue light behind her, sonic not far behind. They ran laughing to Hollies house, sonic picked her up and pushed the door open, after stepping inside he took her purple living room with cream stars around the room. She smiled and lightly kissed him again grabbing his hand and taking him up stairs she led him to angels old room. Again purple with white walls. "I hope this will be ok" Hollie laughed. Sonic laughed to "yeah it will be fine". Hollie let go of his hand and kissed his lips and whispered "goodnight in his ear" leaving him in the room next to hers. They both drifted to sleep thinking how their lives had changed so much.


End file.
